


Still a Wonder

by laurus_nobilis



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurus_nobilis/pseuds/laurus_nobilis
Summary: Vision doesn't take existence for granted.





	Still a Wonder

It was odd, how life didn't surprise humans.

Not all of them, of course. Vision had read works by philosophers and theologists. Still, the average human took existence for granted. It was confusing. Vision knew, with certainty, the cause and the reason why he was alive. It was a wonder to him anyway.

Ultron had understood it, more or less, or thought he had. But he hadn't seen the value in anyone else's existence. He hadn't got it right after all. Vision wasn't sure it was _possible_ to get it entirely right.

Perhaps the value was in the question itself.


End file.
